big_soccerfandomcom-20200216-history
2009 FIFA Club World Cup
Barcelona | count = 1 | second_other = Estudiantes | third_other = Pohang Steelers | fourth_other = Atlante | matches = 8 | goals = 25 | attendance = 156350 | top_scorer = Denilson (4 goals) | player = Lionel Messi | prevseason = 2008 | nextseason = 2010 }} The 2009 FIFA Club World Cup was a football tournament played from 9 December to 19 December 2009. It was the sixth FIFA Club World Cup and was played in Abu Dhabi, United Arab Emirates. Australia, Japan and Portugal also placed bids to host the tournament, but Portugal later withdrew from the process. The final was played on 19 December 2009 and was won by European champions Barcelona, who came from behind to defeat the South American entrants, Estudiantes, 2–1 after extra time. Mauro Boselli put Estudiantes ahead in the 37th minute, but Pedro equalised with one minute left in normal time before Lionel Messi scored the winning goal five minutes into the second half of extra time. This made Barcelona the first Spanish side to win the FIFA Club World Cup, and it also meant that they had won a total of six competitions in the 2009 calendar year, beating Liverpool's record five trophies won in 2001. Qualified teams Venues thumb|right|Official mascot of the tournament thumb|right|Closing ceremony of the tournament Abu Dhabi was the only city to serve as a venue for the 2009 FIFA Club World Cup. Match ball The Adidas Jabulani, the official match ball of the 2010 FIFA World Cup, served as the match ball of the 2009 FIFA Club World Cup. Referees Squads Matches The official draw was held in Abu Dhabi on 12 November 2009 to decide the opposition to be faced by the three teams that begin the tournament at the quarter-final stage. Al-Ahli|0| Auckland City|'2' |12 December – Abu Dhabi (ZSC)| Auckland City|0| Atlante|'3' |11 December – Abu Dhabi (MBZ)| TP Mazembe|1| Pohang Steelers|'2' |16 December – Abu Dhabi (ZSC)| Atlante|1| Barcelona|'3' |15 December – Abu Dhabi (MBZ)| Pohang Steelers|1| Estudiantes|'2' |19 December – Abu Dhabi (ZSC)| Estudiantes|1| Barcelona (a.e.t.)|'2' |19 December – Abu Dhabi (ZSC)| Pohang Steelers (p)|'1 (4)'| Atlante|1 (3) |16 December – Abu Dhabi (ZSC)| TP Mazembe|2| Auckland City|'3' }} All times are UAE Time (UTC+4) Play-off for Quarter-finals |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= Auckland City |goals2=Dickinson Coombes |stadium=Mohammed Bin Zayed Stadium, Abu Dhabi |attendance=14,856 |referee=Carlos Simon (Brazil) }} Quarter-finals |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Pohang Steelers |goals1=Bedi |goals2=Denilson |stadium=Mohammed Bin Zayed Stadium, Abu Dhabi |attendance=9,627 |referee=Peter O'Leary (New Zealand) }} ---- |score=0–3 |report=Report |team2= Atlante |goals2=Arreola Bermúdez Lucas Silva |stadium=Zayed Sports City, Abu Dhabi |attendance=7,222 |referee=Coffi Codjia (Benin) }} Semi-finals |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Estudiantes |goals1=Denilson |goals2=Benítez |stadium=Mohammed Bin Zayed Stadium, Abu Dhabi |attendance=22,626 |referee=Roberto Rosetti (Italy) }} ---- |score=1–3 |report=Report |team2= Barcelona |goals1=Rojas |goals2=Busquets Messi Pedro |stadium=Zayed Sports City, Abu Dhabi |attendance=40,955 |referee=Carlos Simon (Brazil) }} Match for fifth place |score=2–3 |report=Report |team2= Auckland City |goals1=Kasongo Kasusula |goals2=Hayne Van Steeden |stadium=Zayed Sports City, Abu Dhabi |attendance=4,200 |referee=Benito Archundia (Mexico) }} Match for third place |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Atlante |goals1=Denilson |goals2=Márquez |stadium=Zayed Sports City, Abu Dhabi |attendance=13,814 |referee=Matthew Breeze (Australia) |penalties1=No Byung-Jun Denilson Shin Hyung-Min Park Hee-Chul Kim Hyung-Il |penaltyscore=4–3 |penalties2= Solari Márquez Peralta Lucas Silva Vilar }} Final |score=1–2 |aet=yes |report=Report |team2= Barcelona |goals1=Boselli |goals2=Pedro Messi |stadium=Zayed Sports City, Abu Dhabi |attendance=43,050 |referee=Benito Archundia (Mexico) }} Scorers of Pohang Steelers (right) during their semi-final against Estudiantes]] ;4 goals * Denilson (Pohang Steelers) ;2 goals * Leandro Benítez (Estudiantes) * Jason Hayne (Auckland City) * Lionel Messi (Barcelona) * Pedro (Barcelona) ;1 goal * Daniel Arreola (Atlante) * Mbenza Bedi (TP Mazembe) * Christian Bermúdez (Atlante) * Mauro Boselli (Estudiantes) * Chad Coombes (Auckland City) * Adam Dickinson (Auckland City) * Ngandu Kasongo (TP Mazembe) * Kilitcho Kasusula (TP Mazembe) * Rafael Márquez Lugo (Atlante) * Guillermo Rojas (Atlante) * Sergio Busquets (Barcelona) * Lucas Silva (Atlante) * Riki van Steeden (Auckland City) Prize money * Winners: $5 million * Runners-up: $4 million * Third place: $2.5 million * Fourth place: $2 million * Fifth place: $1.5 million * Sixth place: $1 million * Seventh place: $0.5 million * Total: $16.5 million Tournament round-up Final standings Awards References External links *FIFA Club World Cup UAE 2009, FIFA.com Category:2009 FIFA Club World Cup 2009 2009 Category:2009 in association football FIFA ar:كأس العالم لأندية كرة القدم 2009 az:FİFA Klublararası Dünya Kuboku 2009 ca:Campionat del Món de Clubs de futbol 2009 cs:Mistrovství světa ve fotbale klubů 2009 da:FIFA Club World Cup 2009 de:FIFA-Klub-Weltmeisterschaft 2009 es:Copa Mundial de Clubes de la FIFA 2009 fr:Coupe du monde des clubs de la FIFA 2009 gl:Copa Mundial de Clubs da FIFA 2009 ko:FIFA 클럽 월드컵 2009 hr:FIFA Svjetsko klupsko prvenstvo 2009. id:Piala Dunia Antarklub FIFA 2009 it:Coppa del mondo per club FIFA 2009 he:אליפות העולם לקבוצות כדורגל 2009 hu:2009-es FIFA-klubvilágbajnokság mt:Tazza tad-Dinja tal-Futbol tal-Klabbs 2009 nl:Wereldkampioenschap voetbal voor clubs 2009 ja:FIFAクラブワールドカップ2009 pl:Klubowy Puchar Świata 2009 pt:Copa do Mundo de Clubes da FIFA de 2009 ro:Campionatul Mondial al Cluburilor FIFA 2009 ru:Клубный чемпионат мира по футболу 2009 sk:Majstrovstvá klubov FIFA 2009 fi:Jalkapallon seurajoukkueiden maailmanmestaruuskilpailut 2009 sv:Världsmästerskapet i fotboll för klubblag 2009 th:ฟุตบอลชิงแชมป์สโมสรโลก 2009 tr:2009 FIFA Dünya Kulüpler Kupası zh:2009年世界冠軍球會盃